Mentira
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Porque una simple mentira ayuda a mantener la cordura entre tanta irrealidad. Para el Dramione Week. Del Foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" Topic: Mentira.


**CAPITULO UNICO**

 **MENTIRA**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia. Para el reto Dramione Week, del Foro: El mapa del mortífago Topic 4 Mentira.

* * *

La última vez que se había cruzado con ella, fue antes de la boda de Bill Weasley. Detestaba que ella pasara sus vacaciones con los pelirrojos, sobre todo cuando la inútil comadreja no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Se encerro en su habitación. Simplemente ya no podía vivir con toda la podredumbre que cubría su mansión. Le asqueaba el hecho de saber cuánto disfrutaba su tía Bella de arrastrarse hasta ese miserable mestizo. Odiaba a su padre, a partes iguales de cómo lo admiraba. Lucius, el antiguo Malfoy sangre pura, no era más que un títere mal cosido en manos del titiritero.

Jamás permitía que absolutamente nadie entrara a su habitación. Con el paso del tiempo, su aroma seguía intacto sobre sus sabanas. Las mismas que le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño noche tras noche. Horror tras horror.

Apoyo su cara sobre la almohada. Algo reconfortante entre tanta suciedad. Vainilla. Así olía su cama. Recorría lentamente sus confines. Los mismos en los que ella había estado esa última vez. Podía recordar con claridad sus rizos castaños desperdigados por su cama. La imagen de un ángel, -o algo así la habrían llamado los muggles-. Había visitado su mansión y dormido en su cama.

Todo había comenzado por culpa de Blaise y Pansy. Bueno, quizás también había sido culpa del wiski de fuego y alguna que otra combinación de alcohol aquella noche. Sin embargo, jamás la había visto tan hermosa (excepto aquella vez del torneo de los tres magos que no quiere recordarla del brazo del idiota-bruto-gorila-sin cerebro-Krum

Esa noche los habían encerrado en la habitación que viene y va. Él había pedido un lugar seguro para descansar, por lo que había aparecido en su habitación. Hasta ese momento lo que consideraba el mejor lugar para huir. Y nunca supo si fue por deseo o por inconsciencia. Él había deseado que ella estuviera allí.

Aun recuerda como la abrazo como si fuese un sueño. Su eterno sueño, y sin embargo sabía que no era mentira. Con presteza, fue recorriendo poco a poco su rostro. Delineo sus labios y abrazo su cuerpo, al tiempo que dibujaba círculos en el. Beso lentamente su boca, conociéndola y explorándola, al tiempo que un sonoro gemido escapo de su boca.

Poco a poco fue suya y de nadie más. Ella quería ser de él y ¡Merlín bendito! Su piel sabía a ambrosia. Nadie. Absolutamente conocía su cuerpo. Era de él y solo de él.

¿Qué habría pedido ella? –Se pregunta. Y sin embargo jamás lo descubrió. Y sin embargo esa mentira aun lo mantenía con vida. La esperanza de volver ese idílico sueño realidad. Porque el bien sabía que ella jamás sería suya.

La realidad lo golpeo cuando la vio. Ella, encerrada en su mansión y a merced de su loca tía. Y sin embargo, estar allí, en su habitación lo ha hecho tener cordura y no perder la realidad. Porque aunque la ha amado siempre, sabe que ella jamás lo amara.

Son agua y aceite. Viento y mar. Fuego y libertad. Prisión y aprendizaje. Quizás el sea un poco como Snape. El jamás dejara de amarla. Pero el jamás la tendrá.

Por eso, acurrucado en su cama, en su habitación, prefiere perder el sentido y sentirse su dueño, conservar su sabor de ambrosia y su esencia de vainilla. Porque al menos allí, por momentos es feliz. Feliz cuando vive una mentira que interiormente ansia sea su única realidad.

Porque sabe que sus amigos le han regalado una vida de mentira y un poco de cordura en su obscura y tormentosa realidad. Y prefiere vivir en la locura que en la realidad.

Así son las serpientes, leales, valientes, orgullosas. No es algo que deban pregonar, solo se trata de estar. Aunque sea viviendo en una mentira.

* * *

 **PIES PARA QUE LOS QUIERO, SI TENGO ALAS DE IMAGINACIÓN Y PUEDO VOLAR**

 **Dejen su review**

 **Hasta el próximo.**

 **Besos a todos**

 **Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
